A hitherto-known multitrack recorder records a sound signal into a plurality of tracks. A multitrack recorder makes it possible to record a rhythm guitar part in a track 1 and a lead guitar part in a track 2 by use of; for instance, an electric guitar and a vocal sound in a track 3 by use of a built-in microphone and mix down them to thereby generate and record a stereo signal.
It is desirable that the multitrack recorder be able to record a sound signal in as many tracks as possible. In the meantime, when an attempt is made to make the multitrack recorder compact in consideration of portability, limiting the number of tracks might be unavoidable. Measures that are conceivable in the circumstances are to limit the number of tracks to a certain number; for instance, four and make some of the tracks assignable to either a monaural type or a stereo type rather than fixing the tracks solely to monaural types to enhance user's convenience.
JP 2010-232950 A discloses an audio mixing device that displays signal levels of a plurality of channels as a level meter image and that also enables simultaneous observation of other pieces of information about the respective channels. When a signal type of an individual channel exhibits a correlation with a signal of an adjacent channel, the channel is displayed in a shape of a common link with the adjacent channel.
In a configuration where the number of tracks is limited to a constant number and where some of the tracks can be set to either a monaural type or a stereo type, it is necessary to accurately take hold of types of respective tracks during processing, such as a case where a sound signal recorded in a certain track is replicated (copied) to anther track. However, the configuration where the user memorizes which tracks are of a monaural type and which tracks are of a stereo type casts an additional burden on the user. In the meantime, it will also be troublesome for the user to check, each time, which tracks are of a monaural type and which tracks are of a stereo type on a dedicated screen, or the like. The user usually visually identifies a level meter in order to ascertain a level of a sound signal of each track. Hence, it is convenient for the user to be able to grasp a track type of each track at a glance on a display screen of the level meter.